Chocolate
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Había un encanto particular, en verla ahí, con su cabello atada en una coleta alta, sin sus lentes y la pijama roja escarlata. Siempre le gustó comparar a la chica con el chocolate, aunque Mary era todo menos dulce, especialmente con él...


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

Este fic participa del reto temático de Mayo "_Parejas Off-cannon"_ del foro "_La Sala de los Menesteres_"

**Al final la idea de esta segunda pareja se me antojó que no me pude resistir. **

**No es mucho, pero espero que lo disfruten ^^**

* * *

**Chocolate**

La noche había caído y el insomnio lo golpeaba de nuevo. Una vuelta, luego otra y a la tercera se terminó por caer de la cama como siempre. No estaba seguro de si debía culpar los ronquidos de Petter por ello o a los balbuceos de James, pero estaba fastidiado de no ser capaz de dormir en paz. La casa de los Black siempre era tan silenciosa que a veces se encontraba a si mismo molesto por escuchar su propia respiración, mientras que en esos momentos se debatía entre a cual de sus dos amigos debía de meterle un calcetín en la boca primero.

Gruñendo y despeinándose con frustración, dijo un par de palabrotas en voz baja y salió de los dormitorios de quinto año. Cinco largos años en el castillo y siempre, la primera semana inicio de curso, no podía conciliar el sueño. Cansado se sentía, bostezaba y se tallaba los ojos, pero seguía sin poder dormir.

—¿Insomnio? —preguntó alguien, desde un sofá de la sala común, haciéndolo sobre saltar.

—Igual que tú —respondió sin muchas ganas, avanzando hasta visualizar a una chica castaña de ojos color chocolate, amiga de rojita de James.

—Supongo que tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza como para dormir —confesó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya, lo tuyo es por gusto —apuntó desinteresado, bostezando de nuevo.

—Mamá siempre me dice que cuando no puedes dormir, un vaso de leche ayuda —comentó, mirando como Sirius se echaba a su lado y subía los pies a la mesa de centro.

—No voy a salir a la cocina a estas horas, Mary —contestó con un poco de fastidio en sus palabras lo obvio de su respuesta.

—Oh, te sabes mi nombre —dijo la aludida, con una pequeña risa.

—Tengo demasiado sueño como para pensar en algo —se defendió gruñendo y no mentía, durante el viaje de llegada se la pasó de arriba a abajo a lo largo de todo el ten, jugando bromas a los chicos de primero junto con James y luego escondiéndose de Remus quien ahora era prefecto.

—Toma —ofreció ella, poniéndole su taza enfrente.

El fuerte aroma y el tibio vapor le golpearon el rostro con tan sutileza que se sintió como una caricia.

—¿Chocolate? —preguntó ingenuo—. Tanta azúcar me va a espantar el sueño y como me duerma en la clase de McGonagall, la mujer me pondrá a lavar los pisos con un cepillo de dientes —declaró un poco divertido.

—No seas tonto, no tiene azúcar —defendió ella.

—Igu, ha de saber horrible entonces —se quejó, haciendo una mueca de asco.

—Serás idiota —gruñó Mary, rodando los ojos y alejando la taza para tomársela ella.

Sirius le miró y sonrió de medio lado sin que ella lo notase. Había un encanto particular, en verla ahí, con su cabello atada en una coleta alta, sin sus lentes y la pijama roja escarlata. La luz de la chimenea enfatizaba cierto brillo en sus facciones y si bien él adoraba observarla de lejos y molestarla cuando estaba cerca, pero en esos momentos no podía apartar sus ojos. Incluso cuando ella se volteó, él la seguía mirando. Fueron varios segundos en los que se sostuvieron la mirada, hasta que el chico notó una excusa para hacer una travesura.

—Tienes chocolate... —advirtió al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre ella para lamer con todo descaro sus labios—. Aquí —susurró tras la lenguadeta y esbozando una sonrisa tan arrogante como satisfecha.

Las mejillas de la castaña no tardaron en teñirse de rojo intenso.

—¡Serás idiota, Sirius! —le gritó avergonzada, levantándose para retirarse de ahí a toda prisa.

—Claro, yo también te quiero Mary —contestó con burla, riendo un poco y echándose sobre el sofá.

Interiormente si se consideraba un idiota por espantarla en lugar de aprovechar su compañía, por otro lado al relamerse los labios y sentir ese sabor a chocolate negro, casi amargo, una sonrisa enorme se formó en su rostro. Con los ojos cerrados, se quedó pensando en como aquel sabor era tan propio de ella. Siempre le gustó comparar a la chica con el chocolate, por el color de su cabello y ojos, incluso por esa facilidad de caerle a todos bien o por su presencia fuerte igual que el aroma del cacao. Su único inconveniente era el dulce, pues Mary era todo menos dulce, al menos no con él, pero ahora todo estaba estaba resuelto. Mary era como el chocolate negro, con todas las cualidades anteriormente mencionadas, incluyendo la del agrio sabor que le quedaba en la boca. Lo peor el caso era que aunque amargo, le había gustado.

* * *

**¿Y que tal? ¿Me merezco algo? ¿Criticas? ¿Insultos? ¿Galletas? ¿Chocolates? ¿Crucios? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo? **

**¡Un besos y gracias por leer!**


End file.
